


Новая глава их истории

by Mystery_fire



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Как бы она ни противилась, порвать с Салазаром не выйдет, пока они оба живы.
Relationships: Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Новая глава их истории

Хельга греет ладони о кружку с чаем. 

Пар поднимается вверх, закручивается спиралями и растворяется в воздухе, словно его и не было вовсе.

Хельга безразлично наблюдает за спешащими по делам людьми. Краем глаза выхватывает магов, стремящихся затеряться в толпе, усмехается. Они настолько же заметны, насколько магглы обычны. По крайней мере, для нее, Хельги. 

Бессмертие, на самом деле, весьма утомительно. Через несколько жизней надоедает вмешиваться в ход истории: она все равно повторяется так или иначе. Люди порочны и жаждут власти, неважно, волшебники они или нет. Тщеславие затмевает здравомыслие, амбиции — логику. Она видела уже много войн, чтобы придавать значение каким-либо изменениям. Порядки сменяют друг друга, глупо их оплакивать. 

Хельга делает глоток уже остывшего чая и кривится. Она снова слишком глубоко погружается в собственные размышления, заказ придется обновить. Это входит в привычку, которая ей абсолютно точно не нравится. Хельга видела драконов, пока их еще не истребили, а сейчас нервничает из-за гадкого, в общем-то, пойла без капли алкоголя. Годрик славно бы посмеялся. 

— Повторить? 

Молодой парнишка-официант словно читает ее мысли. На мгновение Хельге кажется, что она видит в его глазах не то мелькнувшее озорство, не то скрытую издевку — ту самую, что так раздражала и одновременно привлекала в Салазаре. 

Хельга хмыкает и кивает мальчику.

Так странно и глупо вспоминать старых товарищей, когда сидишь в маггловской забегаловке, а выглядишь как обычный бунтующий тинейджер. Идеальная маскировка для ее нынешнего перерождения. Конечно, Хельга по-прежнему ощущает себя на тысяча девятнадцать, но может позволить себе не выглядеть совсем уж развалиной. 

Магия творит чудеса, ведь так? 

Хельга горько усмехается. Похоже, стоило выпить чего покрепче. 

Сколько раз она убеждалась, что волшебство все только усложняет? Сколько раз клялась сломать палочку и жить среди обычных людей с их простыми проблемами? Сколько раз проклинала день, когда встретила Ровену, Годрика и Салазара?.. Особенно Салазара! Постыдная слабость, которую она пережевывает вот уже какое по счету десятилетие. Не находит в себе силы пойти дальше. Да и стоит ли? Она разбита, подавлена и отказывает себе в праве что-либо изменить. Хельга сделала выбор давным-давно и должна заплатить по счетам. 

_— Мы не можем строить школу на останках драконов, — спорит Хельга._

_— Ты боишься костей? — смеется Салазар. — Я думал, ты мне доверяешь._

_— То, что ты змееуст, не делает тебя всесильным, — фыркает она._

_— Страх подчиняет, — ухмыляется он. — Мы ведь это обсуждали._

_— Инстинкт самосохранения естественен, — пожимает она плечами. — Осторожность никому не вредила._

_— Они давно вымерли, Хельга, — вкрадчиво напоминает он, как неразумному ребенку. — Сейчас драконы всего лишь символ перерождения и силы._

_— Тем более не вижу смысла поклоняться символам, если мы хотим сделать что-то новое. Тщеславие — не лучшая черта. Амбиции затмевают твой разум._

_— Напротив — позволяют смотреть в будущее с надеждой, — Салазар говорит открыто и убежденно. — Мы покажем, что нам подвластно невозможное._

_— Надругавшись над черепами древних ящеров? — прищуривается она и упирает руки в бока. — Это скажет лишь о высокомерии и безразличии к мертвым._

_— Не буди спящего дракона своим невежеством, — шипит Салазар._

_— Не буди спящего дракона своей магией, — откликается она._

_— Я смогу с ним договориться, — парирует он. — А ты?_

_— А я не собираюсь участвовать в этом безумии, — Хельга чувствует, как на кончиках пальцев собирается магия. — Слишком много ты на себя берешь._

_— Тебя всегда это привлекало, — он обезоруживающе улыбается, подходит и касается ее щеки. — Что изменилось?_

_— Ты отказываешься прислушиваться к любому мнению, отличному от твоего, — грустно шепчет она. — И этому хочешь учить других._

_— Хельга... — начинает он и запинается. — Неужели ты больше не веришь в меня?_

_— Тебе не нужна моя вера, — она отстраняется и с вызовом вскидывает подбородок. — Только признание и власть. Их вполне можно добиться и без меня._

_— Хельга... — в его голосе слышатся нотки мольбы, хотя, возможно, ей только так кажется._

_— Салазар? — она приподнимает бровь._

_Хельга дает — правда дает — ему шанс ее остановить._

_— Ты единственная, кто мне дорог._

_— И я не хочу смотреть, как ты сам себя уничтожаешь, — с трудом выговаривает она. — Магия не только сила, но и ответственность._

Откуда ей было знать, что Салазар позже найдет Годрика, который посчитает идею создать школу достаточно безрассудной для своей натуры, а затем и Ровену, которая сочтет ее достаточно символичной? Как Хельга могла догадаться, что Салазар притащит в школу василиска, пытаясь доказать ей умение отвечать за свои поступки? Тогда она бы и не поверила, что сама ввяжется в беспрецедентную авантюру и целый факультет будет носить ее имя. Если бы не случай — возможно, подстроенный, а возможно, и закономерный. 

_Хельга думает, что убегает достаточно далеко на запад, но слухи о магической школе разлетаются слишком быстро. Школе на том самом месте с тем самым учителем. Есть другие, но она их не знает, и Хельге все равно. Она убеждает себя в этом ночами, глядя в потолок, пока пытается уснуть._

_Салазар сделал выбор, как и она. Он нашел других, когда она предпочла не видеть, в кого он превращается. Разве она имела право его осуждать? У всех свои приоритеты. Никто не виноват, что у них они не совпали._

_Могло быть и хуже, наверное. Салазар бы попытался ее уговорить, заставить или, не дай Мерлин, подчинить. Мог бы, но он принял ее выбор — позволил уйти. Стоит отдать должное, вряд ли это решение далось ему легко._

_— Хельга? — Она поднимает глаза на незнакомую темноволосую женщину с пронзительными синими глазами и вопросительно выгибает брови. — Надо же, все-таки вы._

_— Мы знакомы?_

_Хельга прищуривается. В груди ворочается неясное чувство опасности. Она ощущает сильный магический фон, едва уловимый знакомый запах. Догадывается, кто перед ней, но надеется, что окажется неправа._

_— У Салазара в медальоне весьма достоверный портрет, — вместо прямого ответа издалека начинает та. — Даже странно осознавать, что вы не плод его воображения._

_— И что я, по-вашему, должна ответить? — холодно откликается Хельга, любовно гладя мандрагору по листьям._

_— Ничего, наверное, — пожимает плечами женщина. — Теперь я хотя бы знаю, с кем пытаюсь конкурировать, пусть и заочно._

_Хельга усмехается и окидывает ее оценивающим взглядом. Красивая, статная, вероятно, умная. Вполне может добиться внимания Салазара. Где-то под ребрами колет абсолютно неуместная ревность. У каждого из них своя жизнь. То, что Хельга по-прежнему одна, не означает, что Салазар должен хранить целибат._

_— И что мне делать с этой информацией? — хмыкает она. — Благословить союз или проклясть соперницу?_

_— Ровена, — женщина протягивает ей руку и добавляет: — Ровена Рейвенкло._

_— Мое имя вы уже знаете, — отрезает Хельга, но сжимает ее ладонь в своей._

_Они обе присматриваются друг к другу, но Хельга не понимает, для чего это Ровене._

_— Вы нужны ему, — неохотно признается та. — Как будто от него половину, а то и больше отрезали, и он все пытается ее найти, но чем больше старается, тем меньше выходит._

_— Так станьте его новой половиной, — передергивает плечами Хельга._

_Разговор из глупого превращается в абсурдный, и ей это совсем не нравится. Говорить о Салазаре нравится еще меньше. Хельга потратила достаточно времени, чтобы не думать о нем постоянно, а теперь появляется странная женщина, которая неизвестно кем ему приходится, и пытается увести ее на опасную территорию мыслей о нем._

_— Если бы могла, купила бы справочник по лечебным травам и ушла восвояси, а не вглядывалась добрых пятнадцать минут в ваше лицо, надеясь, что мне мерещится. Я должна хотя бы попытаться что-то сделать._

_— Он и впрямь дорог вам, Ровена, — с легкой грустью говорит Хельга. — Жаль, — она тихо выдыхает. — Салазар губит все живое вокруг. Рано или поздно._

_— Поговорите с ним, просто поговорите. Может, тогда он хотя бы немного встряхнется и выйдет из спячки._

_— О, — Хельга смеется, — хладнокровный расчет. Вы друг другу явно подходите._

_Она игнорирует разрастающийся внутри гнев. На него, на себя, на нее. Наверное, это должно было случиться. Не так и далеко она уехала. Осталась в мире магии. Даже специальность не изменила. Если бы Хельга сейчас встретилась лицом к лицу с Салазаром, было бы сложнее. А так у нее есть время подготовиться, насколько это вообще возможно. Да и возможно ли? Когда речь заходит о Салазаре, действительное от желаемого отличить слишком сложно._

В глубине души она должна была понимать, что во второй раз так просто уйти от Салазара не получится. Пожалуй, даже допускала этот исход, но не ожидала увидеть его настолько потерянным. Не была готова заметить знакомые искры тлеющего огня на дне глаз, когда он узнал ее. Не смогла устоять перед его просьбой остаться и посмотреть на его детище, его школу. Тогда она ведь даже не вспомнила, что под ее ногами черепа тех самых драконов, из-за которых она ушла от него. 

Оказывается, она скучала куда больше, чем готова была признать. Хельге его не хватало: пламенных речей, случайных лёгких прикосновений, даже амбициозных планов. Ей настолько отчаянно хотелось быть рядом, что порой она забывала, почему вообще решила жить вдали от него.

А потом Хельга увидела детей. Юных магов, которым не позволяли быть собой, а методично делали такими, какими они должны быть по мнению Салазара, Ровены или Годрика. И Хельга осталась, чтобы дать надежду другим детям, которые не подходили под стандарты остальных. Взяла под свою опеку тех, кто мыслил иначе, чтобы они не стали изгоями, как она когда-то. 

Хельга должна была дать им шанс найти свое место в мире магии, даже если другие считали, будто они не достойны. У каждого должен быть выбор, и она его предоставила совсем юным, толком не знающим, что такое волшебство, но отчаянно верящим, что они чего-то стоят. Хельга смогла отвернуться от Салазара, но не от них.

_Дни шли, а она все не уходила. Цеплялась за детей, игнорировала Салазара. В какой-то момент даже смогла проникнуться безбашенностью Годрика. Порой они вместе пили чай и вспоминали жизнь в обычных деревеньках. Каждая была немного похожа на предыдущую, и это неизменно вызывало восторг Годрика. Хельга посмеивалась над его простодушием, но не могла не заразиться желанием соединить два мира: научить юных магов адаптироваться под реалии обычного — маггловского — мира и магического. Это ведь не так сложно, нужно просто подсказать, как найти точки соприкосновения._

_Спустя пару десятков лет Хельге даже показалось, что она приняла Ровену. Та много времени проводила с Салазаром, поддерживала его, а Хельга не мешала. Склеивать разбитое самонадеянно, а Салазар, вопреки заверениям Ровены тогда, не особенно и стремился. Возможно, для него было достаточно того, что Хельга вернулась._

_— Что бы ты ни думала, у истоков школы стояла все же ты, — замечает он как-то, когда застает ее в одиночестве, пьющую чай, заваренный по собственному рецепту. — Ты дала мне силы не отступить._

_— Своим сопротивлением, видимо? — хмыкает она._

_Чай моментально теряет свой вкус. Она хочет уйти, но не может позволить себе такую роскошь. Салазар ведь расценит это как бегство._

_— Отчасти, — уклончиво отвечает он. — Пытался доказать, что ты неправа._

_— Узнаю Салазара, — горько усмехается она. — Но зачем тебе я, если есть Ровена?_

_На самом деле ее не особенно интересует ответ. Вряд ли он ей понравится._

_— А у тебя есть Годрик, но я же не ревную._

_Хельга приподнимает брови и качает головой. Он не меняется. Мир вращается вокруг Салазара, другой вариант он даже не рассматривает._

_— Рада, что ты все-таки смог договориться с драконами, — меняет она тему. — Дети не виноваты в твоей неразумности._

_Салазар устало вздыхает, резко опускается в кресло и откидывается на его спинку. Из кармана сюртука выскальзывает медальон, катится по полу и останавливается, наткнувшись на ее ноги. Хельга наклоняется, чтобы поднять его и вернуть, но случайно нажимает, и он открывается._

_Хельга допускает, что Салазар намеренно продумывает это, но дыхание все равно перехватывает, когда она видит свой портрет — потрепанный, местами выцветший. На нем она смотрит вдаль с мягкой улыбкой и уверена, что они изменят мир к лучшему. Хельга отчетливо помнит тот день и предвкушение, растекающееся отравой по венам. Тогда она безоговорочно верила в Салазара._

_— Прости, — шепчет она и передает ему медальон. — Случайно._

_— Ты ведь снова уйдешь, — не спрашивает — утверждает он._

_— Тебя есть кому утешить._

_Наверное, именно в тот момент Хельга впервые понимает: если рвать, так с корнем, сжигать мосты и не оглядываться. С Салазаром иначе не выйдет. Его тень всегда будет преследовать, но на расстоянии хотя бы давление меньше. Именно тогда она решает уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться._

_— Она другая._

_— Тем лучше, — Хельга склоняет голову набок и пристально смотрит ему в глаза. — Ровена мудрее меня. Она сможет тебя обуздать, а не сломать._

_Хельга уходит не сразу. Постепенно готовит детей, ищет себе замену, беседует с Годриком. Он рвется сопровождать ее, но Хельга только отмахивается. Она благодарна Ровене, которая ограждает Салазара от нее и себя самого. Ровена, кажется, понимает даже то, о чем они оба молчат._

_Хельга уходит, когда становится известно, что Ровена беременна._

_Позорно удирает, чтобы не видеть его счастья, под покровом непроглядной мглы._

_Она никогда больше не встречает ни одного из основателей._

— Вы удивительно похожи на одну мою знакомую.

К ней за столик присаживается симпатичный парнишка, которого она совершенно точно никогда не видела. 

— Обознался, — вяло отмахивается она, помешивая ложкой чай. 

— Исключено, — упрямо мотает он головой. 

Она окидывает его неприязненным взглядом. Только один человек в ее жизни способен так бесцеремонно навязываться, но это не может быть он. 

— Тебя не Хельга зовут? 

— Только если тебя — Салазар! — вскидывается она и в тот же момент прикусывает язык. 

На дне карих глаз вспыхивают до боли знакомые искры. Даже спустя три тысячи лет она их узнает. 

Так глупо попасться на его провокацию...

Хельга усмехается. 

А разве когда-то было иначе? 

— Тебя нелегко найти, — по-доброму ухмыляется он, протягивает руку через стол и сжимает ее пальцы. 

— Так и задумывалось, — пожимает она плечами, но не меняет позы. 

Они молчат какое-то время. Между ними пропасть, которую вряд ли что-то может заполнить. 

Да и о чем говорить: о ее несложившейся семье или его умершей дочери? Больно и горько. 

— А школа-то стоит, — самодовольно хмыкает он. 

Хельга изумленно выгибает бровь. 

— Ты это серьезно? 

Салазар подмигивает ей, и Хельге кажется, что она скидывает тысячу лет разом. Он так похож на мальчишку, с которым она когда-то познакомилась на улице.

— Мы справились. 

— А я по-прежнему считаю это опасным, — холодно отрезает она. — Драконы переродились. 

— И наши потомки нашли способ мирно с ними сосуществовать. 

Хельга качает головой. 

Когда Салазар на кураже, с ним бесполезно спорить. На каждый аргумент он найдет минимум три, а потом вывернет так, что со всем согласишься. 

А как получается, что он находит ее в ничем не примечательной маггловской забегаловке именно сейчас? Она ведь ходит сюда уже пару лет. Пару лет... 

— Следил? — резко бросает ему в лицо. 

— Держался поблизости, — без тени раскаяния откликается он. 

— Почему сейчас? 

— А сколько уже можно. — В этот момент он выглядит практически на свой реальный возраст, хоть это и невозможно. — Пусть мы и бессмертны, но я слишком устал быть один. — Она уже хочет возразить, как он добавляет: — Без тебя. 

Салазар расстегивает куртку и достает из кармана тот самый медальон, раскрывает его и протягивает ей. В нем по-прежнему хранится ее портрет — почти истлевший, но черты лица еще угадываются. Хельга чувствует, как от него фонит магией, и помимо воли улыбается. В чем-то Салазар циник, помешанный на власти и признании, но иногда невыносимый романтик, которого хочется стукнуть головой о стену. 

— И что дальше? 

— Мы все уже друг другу доказали, — печально роняет он. 

Салазар вновь дает ей выбор, и, как ни странно, убегать нет никакого желания. Наверное, теперь она может остаться. Чем не приключение для новой главы их истории? 

— Тогда в этот раз будем жить по-моему, — улыбается она, отнимает руку и легко касается его щеки. — Возражения не принимаются. 

— А ты научилась руководить людьми. 

— Опыт, — прищуривается она и добавляет: — Всего лишь опыт и хороший учитель. 

Хельга дает себе слово не оглядываться назад. Очевидно же, как бы она ни противилась, порвать с Салазаром до конца не выйдет, пока они оба живы, а у бессмертия нет срока давности. Разве что если исчезнут воспоминания... Но она не хочет забывать. С годами плохое меркнет, а хорошее вспыхивает все ярче. Нестерпимо больно уже было, возможно, сейчас будет лучше? 

Хельга Хаффлпафф перекидывает хрупкий мостик через пропасть имени Салазара Слизерина и отчаянно надеется, что снова в нее не сорвется.


End file.
